


Twinkle Twinkle Tiny Star

by Amy (InnitMarvelous), I love Tony Stark 3000 FOREVER (InnitMarvelous), InnitMarvelous



Series: Endgame Broke My Heart [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fluff, Gen, Magic, Something happens to Tony that is different than what happened in Endgame, The Infinity Stones have a warped sense of humor?, Well Peter's kinda mentioned in this although I didn't say his name, de-aged character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/Amy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/I%20love%20Tony%20Stark%203000%20FOREVER, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/InnitMarvelous
Summary: What if there had a been a very different consequence from Tony's use of the Infinity Stones other than death?A fill forMarvel Bingo 2019prompt:De-aging





	Twinkle Twinkle Tiny Star

**Author's Note:**

> This might qualify as crack? I don't know!

“How,” Pepper Potts Stark began as she watched her three _ kids _ run around the front yard in what appeared to be some sort of tag game, “Am I going to explain to her that the little boy she’s been playing with is..." She shook her head, and sighed, " _ How _ in the world do I tell Morgan that… that's Tony? How do tell her that is her Daddy?" 

Although the kids, well two little kids along with one Peter Parker, were running around outside laughing and playing together, while they were_ inside _ of the house, she said the last part in a very low voice. She was not willing to take any chances of her daughter overhearing her the preposterous question.

"The answer is you don't," Rhodey said with a shrug, raising a hand to stop her from voicing what he knew she would say in answer to that. He waited until he was sure she would let him continue, "When I say, you don't, what I mean is right _ now _. Since there's no way to reverse what happened to Tony right now, why not just let Morgan and him enjoy being kids together?"

"But Rhodey, she thinks Tony is her new little brother!" 

Again he shrugged, "So let her. I mean Doctor Strange and his people are working on trying to find a way to reverse what happened."

Pepper nodded, remembering well what the Sorcerer Supreme had told them. He said he would consult with the masters and with every book on magic in their and his own private library to find a way to reverse what had happened to Tony. He hadn't sounded all that optimistic though that a way to reverse the Infinity Stones changing her husband into a little boy could be found.

_ "Are you telling me that I might have to be a mother to him instead of having him as my husband and the father of our... my daughter?" _

_ Strange had replied with a simple _ yes _ to her question, then added, "Frankly, the Stones, their power and the radiation emanating from them should have killed Tony. I don't understand _ why _ they chose to do this, but at least he's alive this way." _

The sorcerer's tone hadn't been unkind when he had stated this fact but he hadn't exactly been warm about it either. Both of them heard his unspoken implication that they all should be grateful that Tony Stark was still with them, even if he was a child now.

Pepper sighed again, "I am grateful that he's alive. I am."

"But?"

"But I have to try and make work the weirdness of the situation that my husband has been turned into a three year little boy by a set of mystical Stones that don't even exist not except in the past work! I don't even know where to begin!"

"I don't either. I wish I did and you would think that I could give you some advice since weirdness is what has defined most of the time and my experience of knowing Tony, but I don’t.. Somehow though I know you'll... _ we'll _ get through this. And who knows this could be one of the best things to ever happen to us all."

As the laughter of the children filtered inside of the cabin, Pepper knew somehow he was right.

They’d make it through this, and everything would be alright even if it was always weird.

  



End file.
